


Not the last time

by EddieRedmayne24601



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Hair place, John Laurens - Freeform, My Christmas present for you guys, Romance, Thomas Jefferson - Freeform, What I'm I doing, What to put for hashtags, Writing about dead people, boyfriend - Freeform, idk - Freeform, love and hate, ok I'm done, the whole gang - Freeform, too much free time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieRedmayne24601/pseuds/EddieRedmayne24601
Summary: Alexander is dealing with a breakup that he's not gotten over yet. He soon goes to go get a haircut and finds a cute boy named John Laurens. (Other side story's but you guys gonna have to read all of it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'll be trying to post a new chapter everyday or so because I know when you read a book you want more chapters so this is my Christmas present to you: more chapters! Please leave a kudos at the bottom and comment

A snowflake fell on Alex's nose while he was walking back to his apartment. He loved this time of the year with all the snow and pretty decorations. He got done with his essay early and wanted to finish a piece of his writing and rest for once.

"Oh, sorry," a young man said as he pumped into Alex which made Alex snap out of his thoughts. The person had curly, dark hair with freckles splattered all over his face. Around him was a... Hufflepuff scarf.

"Hey, do you like Harry Potter?" Alex beamed before he realized how forward he was. The man looked confused but when he looked down, he got red from how stupid he thought he was.

"Oh yeah, that's my favorite book series, " he replied with exitment to see a fellow lover of Harry Potter. That soon sparked a long conversation about the books, the characters, and the movies while standing to the side of the sidewalk. The man's name was John(Alex had thought suited him). Time must have gone by quicker than John had expected because when he looked down at his phone, worry struck over him.

"Sorry Alex, wish I could talk longer but I'm gonna be late for my shift if I don't go now! It was nice meeting you though," he told to Alex before running past him. This had left Alex standing alone on the cold streets of New York.

John seemed a lot nicer than most people he met on the sidewalk. He was pretty cute and seemed to be about his age but he told himself to shut up because he just met this man. Alex sighed as he continued walking home. Once he had up the stairs to his apartment door, he was ready to pass out. He got to the door and tried to fit his keys into the key hole.

Alex walked in and put all his stuff, lazily on the counter. Alex had sleepily shuffled into his room but he saw something under his bed. Thomas wasn't suppose to be here until a couple of hours. Alex froze with fear and realized how loud he had been. He thought it was just pillows and relieved at how it couldn't be a body. He giggled at how scared he was.

He pulled the sheets of a little at the side of the bed so he could put his legs in and the rest of his body. When he was pulling it to his chest an arm wrapped around Alex which made him scream at the top of his lungs and grabbed a pillow from behind him at threw it at the figures head.

"What the fuck, Alex?!" The person groaned as they started rubbing their head. When Alex began realizing to realize it was Thomas he covered his mouth and started rambling apologies to him.

"I'm sooo sorry, that must have hurt! I thought you were still at work and I thought it was-" Thomas shushed him as he pulled him into his chest.

Alex blushed at this action and softly laughed into Thomas's bare chest as he cradled Alex like a baby. Alex's breathing calmed down and soon became tired again from the long week he had.

Thomas combed Alex's hair with his fingers but after a few strokes he stopped, which made Alex frown.

"Alex, you need a hair cut. You have split ends which is making it harder to stroke your pretty hair, " Thomas pointed out which made Alex's heart skip a beat at the word "pretty".

"Well, I don't wanna cut all of it, I like it long," he frowned at the thought of having short hair.

"I didn't say you had to get it all cut off, maybe an inch and a half or something."

"Well, since I have nothing tomorrow, I guess I can go,"

Thomas nodded in agreement and started to pull Alex in a kiss. Alex smiled at how much he enjoyed going home and spending time with him. Their kissing got a little faster as Alex wanted to be closer to him. He was a little sloppy from how tired he was but Thomas didn't mind.

Thomas started to move his hands around Alex and grinded into him with his hips which made Alex groan. When he was about to take off Alex's shirt, he stopped him and went under covers to go to bed. Thomas frowned at how he got turned down but realized how hard Alex had been working this week and just went under covers with him and pulled him closer.

Before they went to sleep, Thomas whispered into Alex's hear and said

"Such beautiful hair for such a beautiful man."

This made Alex smile as he soon dozed off into his dreams.


End file.
